


Percy Jackson's sister. The daughter of Gaia

by Lou_La



Series: Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: When Sally had Percy, 9 months later, Paul had Calista Blofis. When he moves in with Sally with her, Everyone is happy. After an argument between Percy and Calista, Percy and Paul take Calista to her friends and they had a car accident. When Calista into a deep coma that she doesn't come out of for 2 years, what happens when Friction resumes? What happens when Percy finds out about her mum? What happens if she fights in the war? Against her mother?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191188





	1. Calista Herminia Blofis/1

My name is [Calista](http://www.meaning-of-names.com/greek-names/calista.asp) [Herminia ](http://www.meaning-of-names.com/spanish-names/herminia.asp)Blofis. My mom is Gaia and my dad is Paul Blofis. Let me explain. My dad, when he was 19, was at a pub with his mates. He met this girl, called Harriett, and they hit it off right away. Someone spiked their drinks without them knowing and they ended up having fun. At this time, Sally had just had Percy. 9 months later, she revealed to Paul who she was. Gaia. She then gave birth to me and went to sleep. Paul raised me as his own and said that my mum was dead. Not entirely a lie...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **1-Paul**_  
I woke up to the sound of arguing. I internally sighed and thought about it. 'Percy and Calista at it again. God, I hate 14 year olds.' I nudged Sally and she groaned and slapped my arm lightly. "Sally, they're arguing again." I said. She turned and screamed into her pillow and I laughed. I put on my dressing gown and nearly laughed. Calista is so much like Sally, it's a wonder that she's not Sally's. Percy was yelling at Calista with his back facing her and she was sticking her middle finger up at him. I cleared my throat and they didn't hear me, so I leant against the door frame and watched them. Percy kept on rambling and Calista threw a pillow at him and I turned around and saw her chewing her nails and she pointed to the door. "Oh, hey Paul. What's up?" I smiled. "Nothing. Cali, you ready to go?" She nodded and looked at Percy. "Ya comin Mr. Boring?" Percy glared and walked off to my car. Sometimes, they act like they're 19. Scary. I got into the drivers seat and I heard Percy call, "SHOTGUN!" I called back, "No, shotgun, Perce. Sorry." I heard Calista laugh. "Ha!" Percy blushed and sat down. "All plugged in?" They nodded and we started to drive off to Cali's friends house. We were just driving at the speed limit and I heard Percy making up with Calista, when I died inside. "Ok, Perce. Love you, too." Followed by, honking. Screeching. Metal crunching. Glass shattering. Screaming. Then blackness. "Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?" I heard a male ask. I opened my eyes and saw a paramedic. "What happened? Where are my kids?"  
"You had a car accident. Your children are on the way to the hospital. We've called the mother, Sally Jackson?" I nodded. "She's on her way. We're taking you as well."

* * *

~TIME SKIP~  
I was fine, just shaken up. Calista and Percy were in surgery, and Sally was about to meltdown. A nurse came up to me, looking grim. "Hello, Mr Blofis and Miss Jackson. Your children are in room B108. Just... be prepared for what you will see. I'm sorry." I gasped and grabbed Sally's hand and made a run for B108.

* * *

~PERCY POV~  
I was sat next to Calista, when we crashed. I saw the truck heading toward us at an alarming rate. I turned to Calista. "Tighten your seat belt." I said. She did. "I love you." I said as I flung myself over her as the truck crashed into us.

* * *

~STORY POV~  
As Percy flung himself over Calista, she deemed him a hero. Paul was trying to swerve away from anymore crashes. The truck had crashed into the side of the Prius, knocking it into another lane of oncoming traffic, damaging the people inside of it even more. The Prius smashed into 3 other cars. Once the car had finished spinning, the result was [terrifying](http://www.newyorkinjurycasesblog.com/files/2016/06/5-car-pile-up.jpg). Out of 13 people... only 5 survived.

* * *

~SALLY POV~I was writing another chapter, with the radio on. Just after my favourite song finished, depressing news came on. I decided to listen to it. "At 11:30 am this morning, on 7th street Manhattan, a total of 5 car's accident. 13 people were involved. A delivery truck was heading to 9th street, when it exceeded past the red light and smashed into a blue Prius. The Prius then spun into another lane of oncoming traffic, smashing into 3 more cars; a red Volvo, a black Volkswagen and a white Citron. The blue Prius held 3 people, the Volvo held 4 people, the Volkswagen held 2 people, the Citron held 3 and the truck held 1 person. 7 people have been named in the crash. Miranda Holt and Daniel Holt with their daughter and son David and Kate Holt, Paul Blofis, Percy Jackson and Calista Blofis. It has been confirmed by the paramedics that there were 13 people involved, 5 adults and 8 children. Unfortunately, only 5 survived. For more news go on our website, Manhattan.Traffic.Updates.Co.MA/11-04-2009. Any family members of these people, paramedics suggest that you come to the Manhattan hospital now. Authorities are examining this case. Now it's S&M by Rihanna." I turned off the radio and cried.

* * *

~PERCY POV~  
"Male. 14. Lacerations on upper arm, lower left leg, upper right leg. Right arm elbow to palm bone broken. Severe concussion. Glass in arm, and skull. Punctured lung and 2 broken vertebrae. (Spinal bones) 3 broken ribs. Small internal bruising." And I passed out.

* * *

~CALISTA POV~  
"Female. 14. Major concussion. Lacerations on upper and lower right arm, right shoulder bone broken. 4 broken vertebrae. 75% of blood loss. 80% chance of paralysation and 10% percent chance of recovery."

* * *

~PAUL POV~  
As me and Sally rushed into B108, we saw 2 empty beds. A nurse came in and looked at us with surprise. "How may I help you?" I looked at Sally. "We were told to come here for our children? Percy Jackson and Calista Blofis?" The nurse looked grim. "Um... they are still in surgery."  
"What are the injuries?" I asked. The nurse suddenly looked sheepish. "Um... whose injury's do you wish to know first?" She asked. "Either." Sally said. The nurse looked at her pad. "Your son, Percy, had it the worst in my opinion. He told us just before he passed out, that he did whatever damage to himself to save his sister." She paused. "He flung himself in front of her, taking 75% of the impact. Unfortunately, that rendered him in a worse condition. He has lacerations on upper arm, lower left leg, upper right leg. Right arm elbow to palm bone broken. Severe concussion. Glass in arm, and skull. Punctured lung and 2 broken vertebrae. 3 broken ribs and small internal bruising." The nurse stopped speaking and bit her lip. Sally had a hand to her mouth and had tears streaming down her face. "My baby." She whispered. "But, he has an 80% chance of a full recovery. Calista? She has a major concussion. Lacerations on upper and lower right arm, right shoulder bone broken. 4 broken vertebrae. 75% of blood loss. 80% chance of paralysation, 10% percent chance of recovery. And only 10% chance of survival." Sally turned and wept into me. "My poor babies!" She cried out. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The nurse left the room.

* * *

2 hours later, they were wheeled in. Sally had fallen asleep and I had to wake her. I walked over to Percy first and he was attached to an IV line and a heart monitor. He had breathing tubes in his nose and looked ever so pale. I shook Sally and she saw Percy. The second she touched his hand, he woke up. "Hey mom." He said, weak. God. "Hey, baby." Sally cooed, caressing his hair. He reached for the tubes and I pulled his hands away. He frowned slightly. "No, Perce. You need to leave them there."  
"What's up with me?" I took a deep breath. "You have lacerations on upper arm, lower left leg, upper right leg. Right arm elbow to palm bone broken. Severe concussion. Glass in arm, and skull. Punctured lung and 2 broken vertebrae. 3 broken ribs and small internal bruising. An 80% chance of a full recovery. When you shielded Calista, you took 75% of the impact." He nodded and his eyes lit up at the name, Calista. "How is she?" He asked turning to me. "I dunno at this moment in time, but the nurse said she has a major concussion. Lacerations on upper and lower right arm, right shoulder bone broken. 4 broken vertebrae. 75% of blood loss. 80% chance of paralysation, 10% percent chance of recovery. And only 10% chance of survival." Percy put his head in his hands, which was a bit hard. I saw his body shaking and realised he was crying. I put a hand on his back. "She'll pull through. Don't you worry."

* * *

When they wheeled Calista in, I cried. As well as Sally and Percy. She had an IV line in both hands, a thing to measure her heart, nose tubes, and a blood pack. I ran over and held her hand. She was freezing! They moved her bed close enough to Percy's so he could hold her hand. "Mr. Blofis, Mrs Blofis, Percy?" I heard a voice at the door way. The nurse. With a shock, I realised it was Apollo. "Yes?" Apollo took a deep breath. "We couldn't finish the operation on Calista."  
"Why?" Percy said, raising his head. "She fell into a coma." 


	2. 2

~PERCY POV~  
It's been 2 and a bit years since Calista fell into her coma. I've got most of my memory back. but when I didn't Hera left me with 2 names. Calista and Annabeth. Because I just got over my amnesia, Chiron let me go home to my mom and Paul for a week. He said I have to stay with another demigod as to have double the protection. As I pulled up outside my mom's [house](http://www.landscape-design-expert.com/images/frontcropped2.jpg), she was already running down the driveway. Her and Paul had recently brought a newer house with the money my mom got off one of her books. I got out of the car and hugged her. For some reason she was crying. "Mom, what's up?" I asked her. "We need to go to the hospital." I raised my eyebrows. "They-they phoned us. They said that they've waited too long for her to wake up, so... they're taking her off of life support!" I was so confused. "Who?"  
"Calista. They said that if we wanna say goodbye, we need to go now." I nodded and turned to Annabeth. "Don't worry. I'll stay here." I nodded and got into Paul's Prius and we drove off. Once we got to the hospital, my mom burst into fresh tears. Paul pulled her into a side hug as we walked into the reception. "Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist said, not looking up from her computer. "We're here to see Calista Blofis." Paul said. "I don't have that information. Let me process you over to my colleague. Sarah!?" The current woman was really turning my screws. She sounded so bored. The other one, Sarah, came over with a smile. "Hello, I'm Sarah Madds. You're here about Calista Blofis?" She said, still smiling. "Yeah." I said. "I'm sorry, hospital policy. Can I ask you all 3 questions?" Me, my mom and Paul nodded. "What are your relations to Calista?"  
"I'm her biological dad. Her mother died in childbirth. This is my wife and her step-mother, Sally Blofis and this is my step-son and Calista's step-brother Percy Jackson." Sarah nodded. "Just checking. However, just before she fell into her coma, we asked her this question and she said that your her dad, Sally's her mother and Percy's her brother. That's what we have in our records." Me and my mom beamed, and Paul smiled. "Next question, what is her date of birth?"  
"It's May 20th 1994." Sarah nodded and then looked grim. "Final one, what happened?" I looked down and so did Paul. "I just escaped with just a few scratches and minor concussion. Percy actually protected her. I blacked out."  
"As the car crashed into our car, I made sure to put my body over hers. After that, I don't know what happened." I said looking at my feet bitterly. "It's ok. It was a very brave thing to do. In fact, the first thing she said to us was 'Is Percy ok?'. She's in room A908. I'm sorry." We all walked to A908 and opened the door to see Calista's bed empty. We ran over to her bed. "It's empty." My mom started to sob. "We're too late!"  
"For what?" A voice asked from the door way. A female voice. The voice of- "Percy?" Said girl said as I turned around. Calista was dressed and drying her wet hair. "Calista?" I asked walking over to her. She gasped and hugged me. "How are you alive?" I asked her once she pulled away. "I dunno. I heard your voice telling me to wake up or else you'd have no-one to argue with and you'd kill me if I died. I woke up and no-one was around. I sat up and saw some clothes with my name on and I pulled out my wires and went back to sleep, cus it was really late at night. I'm guessing that they thought I flat-lined. Once I woke up again, I went into the bathroom and saw you and...dad?" She finished looking toward Paul. He nodded and she ran to him and they hugged. She then turned and smiled at my mom and hugged her. "What happened?" I looked away and sat on her bed. "What do you remember?" I asked her. "I remember you saying for me to tighten my seatbelt and saying that you loved me, then you put your body over me and a truck crashed into the side of the car and I blacked out." I nodded. "Um... what do you wanna know?"  
"How bad was the accident?" I took a deep breath. "The truck crashed into us and we spun into another lane of cars, crashing into 3 others. 13 people were involved and only 5 survived. There were 8 kids and 5 adults. Paul only had small concussion, I had to have stiches in my arms, legs, a few broken bones and ribs, and you had a 10% chance of recovery. We both had broken back bones and concussion. You fell into a coma." She nodded. "For how long?" I smiled. "Well, put it this way... We're now 16." Her eyes widened. "2 years!?" I nodded. "Aw, dam (haha). 2 years of no annoyance. I'll make up for it in the nest month!" I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
  
(SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!)


	3. 3

will be short! sorry!  
~CALISTA~  
After mine and Percy's sappy-get-back-together, we went back home. The hospital said that I needed to stay home for a week at the minimum to get used to the everyday life then I could go back to school when I felt ready. They gave me some medicine to help and they said that it could make me drowsy and be a bit out of it for a while. Sally said that Percy was allowed 2 days off with me and then he had to go back. During that week, I just chilled out by the pool that Sally and my dad made. I know that Percy's a demigod son of Poseidon and apparently they made the pool for him. Oh well. Yeah, I just chilled by the pool and slept. I ate of course. After the week ended, Sally took my shopping to grab some new 'up to date' clothes for school, so I don't get bullied. "So?" Sally said as we were driving into the mall. "What?" I asked turning to her. "You excited about going back?" Sally said turning to me as we at a red light. "I guess. I'd like to see if my mates still remember me. I wonder what classes I'll have." I said as we drove off. We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.  
"So, miss. What's you style?" The lady asked me. "Um... I don't know. I just got out of a 2 year coma so..." And I trailed off. The lady, whose name was Claire, gasped. "I'm sorry. Let me help you. How old are you?"  
"I'm 16. 17 in a few months." Claire smiled. "What would you prefer? Jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses?" I looked over at Sally. "You have a maximum spend of $50" I nodded. "Let's try some ideas."  
OUTFIT 1-JEANS   
OUTFIT 2-SKIRTS   
OUTFIT 3-DRESSES   
OUTFIT 4-SHORTS   
OUTFIT 5-TOPS/JACKETS  
OUTFIT 6-SHOES  
TOP 3 OUTFITS- A, B, C  
A, B and C were the outfits that I chose. I dunno if they're up-to-date but I like them. Screw everybody else. Me and Sally payed for them and drove back home and saw Percy. "Hey, Squirt." He said, ruffling my hair. I pushed his hand off and stood on my tip-toes to do the same to him. He smiled. "Shorty!" He exclaimed, patting my head. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Wanna go swimming?" I said. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "I always want to swim." I rolled my eyes and ran off. "Race ya!" I called behind me. "Hey!" He called back and I laughed.  
~TIME SKIP OVER THE WEEKEND~  
Today is Monday. The day I go back to school after 2 years of sleeping. Percy drove me to school today. "You look badass today." I smiled and said, "I hope I don't get teased." Percy frowned. "You won't. And it you do, tell me and I'll beat 'em up. Big brother style. Just say I'm your brother." I laughed. "Ok." We listened to the radio the rest of the way there. We got out and people started to whisper. I stayed with Percy and we walked over to his friends. "Hey, guys."  
"Hey, Perce. Who's this? Your girlfriend?" One of his mates asked. "No, this is my sister. Calista. Cali, these are Derek, James, Maria and her twin Emma." I smiled. "Hi." James, I think, looked me over. "You don't talk much. Why?" I swallowed. "I just came out of a coma. So..." Maria gasped. "I'm sorry, was it to do with that crash a while ago?" I nodded and Percy covered one of his scars on his arm. The bell rang, thank god. "What do you have?" I asked Percy. "Um, English, Maths, Science, PE and history. You?" I looked at my table. "English, history, Science and then double PE." He nodded and we left for english.  
~TIME SKIP~  
I've already made enemies. One girl called Maya Phone. She hates me because she thinks I'm dating Percy. Ew! I was walking out with Maria, when Maya's sister, Ellie, walked over to me and smiled. "Hey, can I borrow you for a minute?" I looked at Maria who nodded. "Ok." She led me round a corner and I saw Maya. "Stay away from Percy, b**ch. He's mine." I rolled my eyes and Maya snarled. "He's my brother, dipsh*t." Maya turned to some boy behind her and he got out a pocket knife. He growled and I whimpered. He swiped it across my face and I screamed out.  
~PERCY~  
I was talking to Derek and James, when I heard a girl scream. "Dude, what was that?" Derek said. "I dunno." James said. The same scream rang again and I gasped. "Calista." I turned and ran round the corner and saw Maria. "Maria, where is she?" Maria didn't say anything but pointed down an alleyway. I saw Calista on the floor, bleeding. "STOP!" I yelled and walked down the alleyway. I ran in front of Calista to protect her and the guy who was hurting her punched my across the face and pushed me at of the way. "CALI!" I screamed, too dazed to get up. She screamed my name back and the earth erupted. I'm not joking. I stood up, the dizziness gone and walked over to Calista who was breathing heavily. "Cali? Let's get you home." She nodded and we walked off, leaving the unconscious forms of the 3 bullies. I took her straight home and she collapsed on the sofa. "Percy? What happened?" My mom asked, coming in to check on Calista. "I think she's a demigod. She screamed and the earth erupted. I need to take her to camp." My mom nodded. "I'll tell Chiron. Go. Use my car." I nodded and helped Calista into the car. We drove to camp and I rushed her into the big house. "CHIRON?! I yelled. "Percy, my boy. Who's this?" He said looking Calista over. "My sister on Pauls side. Chiron, she made the earth erupt. I think she's a demigod." Chiron nodded. Suddenly, Rachel burst in. "Calista Blofis?" She said. "Here." A groggy voice said. Rachel gasped.

"8 half bloods shall answer the call.  
To storm, fire or earth, the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

And she collapsed. "Annabeth?!" Chiron yelled. Annabeth came in through the door and hugged me. "Update on the prophecy." I said. We told her the prophecy and she thought about it. "Calista's a demigod?" I nodded. "She made the earth explode?" I nodded again. "storm, fire or earth... storm is Jason. Fire is Leo. Earth must be Calista.." She frowned. "What?" Annabeth turned to me a sad look. "She's a demigod daughter of Gaia, Percy."


	4. 4

~PERCY POV~  
I turned to Calista, who held a guilty look in her eyes. "Did you know?" She turned away. "Well?" I said, impatiently moving in front of her. "Yes. I did know. I just didn't wanna believe it." I stood back, shaking my head. "Since when?" She took in a shaky breath. "Since I was 7. She told me in her dream self." I sighed. "I can't believe you." I said, sitting down on one of Chiron's sofas. "What?" She asked, sharply turning to me. "I said, I can't believe you." I repeated. She scoffed. "You try. You try having a PRIMADORIAL MOTHER who want's to take over the WORLD!!!" She yelled at me. I sighed. "No excuse really." I said. "HOW DARE YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE I KNEW SHE WANTED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at me. Her, cool, calm and collected personality was long gone. She sat down and began to sob. I. do not. Get girls. (A/N=TRUE, I'M A GIRL!) Annabeth sat down and rubbed her back. "Percy, let's have a chat in my office." Chiron said, leading me away from the madness of it all.  
~CALISTA POV~  
I didn't even know who was holding me. I just sobbed. I was vaguely aware of Chiron taking Percy out. I stopped sobbing and looked up. It was Annabeth. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what?" She answered. "For being the daughter of Gaia. The tirade." Annabeth laughed. "It's not your fault. You didn't go up to her and say, her. She's my mom." I laughed. "Cali?" I turned to the person who calls me that. "Yes, Percy?" I said, as straight voiced as I could. "I-I'm sorry. It's not your fault." I nodded. "Don't do it again, or I will bury your sorry hide in the earth." We all laughed. "Hey, wanna stay in the Poseidon cabin? I'm sure my dad won't mind. He's pretty chill." I nodded. "If that's ok, with him." Percy shrugged his shoulders. "If it's not, he'll find a way to tell me." I nodded, again. "Thanks, Perce." We then walked off to the Poseidon cabin. "So... we need to find you some clothes." I smiled. "Ah, but we don't have to leave." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" I smiled. "I have connection with anything the earth touches. So, shops, trees, water, sand, animals... People." Percy smiled. "Awesome." I concentrated really hard and found a shop that was meant for my age. "What should I bring?" Percy thought for a moment. "2 different outfits. I'll just wash it with the water." I nodded and thought. "Outfit 1," I said as the first one 'pop'ed onto Percy's bed. "Outfit 2." I said as the second one came on his bed. "Remember armour ([Chest ](https://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/disguise/14730-Roman-Armor-large.jpg)plate) and pj's. Oh, and remember your weapons*." I nodded and, surprise!, some came on the bed. I packed it into my bag and sighed. "Ready."  
*[Sword](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2a/d6/d4/2ad6d4d356040346c6f1c6df4082203a.jpg)  
*[Dagger](http://www.trueswords.com/images/prod/c/golden_dagger_540.jpg)  
*[Bow](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130703141346/finalfantasy/images/a/ac/ArtemisBow-ffxii.png) and Arrow's  
"Let's go and show you the Argo II."  
  
  
  
SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND SUKISH. IT'S JUST A FILLER. I KNOW IT'S A BIT BORING NOW, BUT THE ACTION IS COMING! 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN WE'RE THERE!!!!!!! THANKS!


	5. 5

To say the Argo II was amazing was an understatement. Percy walked me on and introduced me to all the others. "This is, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. You already know Nico and Annabeth." I smiled, suddenly feeling very shy. Let me tell ya, Calista Blofis is never shy! "Hi. I'm Hazel Levesque. This is my boyfriend Frank." I smiled again, what the hell Calista?! but said nothing. Percy nudged me with his elbow. "Words help anti-social people..." He said, sarcastically. I closed my eyes at him. "Hi, I'm Calista Herminia Blofis." Hazel nodded and hugged me. I, with wide eyes, hesitantly hugged her back. Percy snorted and dragged me away. "Come on, let's take you to your room.. Leo does she have a room?" Percy called to a small Latino elf. "Um.. no. I kinda thought she was your girlfriend before Annabeth..." Percy rolled his eyes. "Whose room do you wanna stay in?" I thought about it. Percabeth? Jiper? Frazel? Or Leo? "Can I stay with you?" Percy nodded. "Let's have some lunch." I still stayed quiet. Something that happened when I was younger is coming back with a vengeance and I need to get off of my chest. Everyone was chatting and being friendly with each other and I felt like a 3rd wheel. I went and sat in the far corner of the ship and got out my I-pod. I climbed up the mast and held onto the netting with one hand, one leg through the netting as well and hung there.  
 **~PERCY POV~**  
I know Calista Blofis is not shy about as well as I know my name. (Very well, thank you very much!) I was talking with Annabeth and Piper, when Leo gasped. "Dude, your sister is hardcore. Look." He said, pointing up at the netting. There, hanging like a pirate, was my sister. "Cali? Come down for a minute!" I called, to no avail. "Jason? Can you grab her?" I asked my friend. "Sure." He flew up to her and waved in her face, making her scream and loose her footing. I managed to catch her before she did any major damage. "What?" She asked. "Come watch a movie with us." I said, putting an arm around her shoulders and steering her to the side of the ship.  
~TIME SKIP~  
Calista had been awfully quiet. I don't like it. I went up to her and hugged her. She jumped at my touch and turned around. I saw her eyes were red and puffy. "Cali?" I asked. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I kinda need to speak to you about something." She whispered. I frowned in confusion and concern, but led her away to my cabin. I sat her on my bed. "Percy, something bads gonna happen soon. Whatever happens, please don't leave me." I sat down next to her. "Calista, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" I said to her. She was shaking. "I'm scared to sleep. I don't want to sleep." She muttered. "Why?" With one look into her eyes, I saw she meant nightmares. "Nightmares?" I asked, softly. She nodded. "He-he attacked me."  
"Who? Who did?" I asked, going into big brother mode. "Tartarus. He took me, when I was in the coma, through mental Tartarus. Which is worse, cus he can invade your body and do anything to you. He invaded my body and tried to kill me. Percy, I flat lined 8 times. All because of him I died 6 times. All because of him, my heart stopped 8 times. All because of him, this happened," She said, pulling up her sleeves. I saw hundreds of thin lines everywhere. "Why..." The question left it the air. "I tried to kill myself. Remember when I came back, beaten black and blue and I just lied and said it was a fight?" I nodded. "I flung myself in front of a motorbike. 6 weeks later, into a river. 9 weeks later, a parkway. Then, 3 months later, the car crash." I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach. "Why risk loosing us?" I asked, turning to her. "I didn't think I was wanted." I grit my teeth. "Who told you that?" She shuddered and her jaw began to shake. "Tartarus." I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. I turned away, so she wouldn't see how bad I was reacting to this. I suddenly heard deep and fast breathing. I turned back around and saw Calista wrapped in on herself, shaking with silent tremors. "Cali?" I asked, reaching out to her. Her eyes were wild and cruel. "Cali," She spat with distaste, "Is no longer in position of this body. I could get used to it. Nice physique! She work out?" I grit my teeth. "Tartarus. Get out of my sisters body." 'Cali' put a finger to her lips in mock thought. "No. She has to fight me herself." I willed the waters to come and restrain him to the bed and he thrashed around trying to get out of my bonds. "Cali? Come on, wake up!" I shook her shoulders and then ripped off her necklace, suddenly her earthly green eyes re-appeared and I put her necklace back on. She sobbed into my shoulder and I rocked her to sleep.

* * *

"HOLD ON!" I called, reaching down to the 2 people I loved most. Annabeth and Calista. Annabeth had been pulled and Calista had grabbed her hands. "Percy, I couldn't let this be you. I love you, don't try to jump in after us, cus I'm closing the hole. I'll see you on the other side." I began to cry, what I didn't see was Annabeth being wrapped in the earth from the wall. She was being teleported! By a weakening Calista. "NO! STOP IT CALI! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF!" She looked up at me and then to Annabeth, who was unconscious, "Better me than you two. Save the world and kick some ass for me. I'll see you on the other side."  
"CALI! NO!" I screamed as she fell through to Tartarus, smiling at me (Not a sick smile, but a sweet 'remember me I love you' smile) and she sealed the hole. She was going to the thing that killed her 8 times. I dropped to my knees and sobbed.


	6. 6

FILLER! WARNING FILLER! WILL BE VERY, VERY SHORT!  
~ **TWO WEEKS LATER** ~  
~ **PERCY POV** ~  
It should've been me. I should've fallen into Tartarus. Calista is going to the place that killed her 8 times. We're about a day or two from the House of Hades. I said I was going to stay on the ship because I can't go through the HoH. I said that I'd go with Hazel, wherever she was going. I think she's still going into the HoH, but not all the way through. _Knock, Knock._ "Perce? It's time to go. You ready?" I heard Jason's voice ring through. "Yeah. I-I'm coming." I got off the bed and trudged over to the door. "We there?" I asked, picking up my backpack. "Yes. You fell asleep, so we left you." I smiled a weak smile. "Thanks Jason." I walked off and to the dining hall, where everyone was standing. "Come on, Perce. You can go with Hazel and Leo. Annabeth? You tagging alone with us, or with the others?" I turned to Annabeth. "I'll go with you. I'll let Percy have some bonding time with his sister." I smiled at her and I walked off with Hazel and Leo. I kinda daydreamed the whole time, until I nearly died. No Joke. "Hazel?" I called out. "THE CAVERNS FALLING APART! RUN!!!" She yelled back. I ran until I found Leo and we ran together, even if he didn't like me that much. "Hey. The others have gone a different way. But, we said we'll all meet at the doors of death. We'll find her." Hazel said, out of breath. We walked along for a bit and then I gasped. "The Doors of Death." They were beautiful. They were polished mahogany, with purple engravings. They were being held in place by 2 purple chains. I heard the clashing of swords and growls coming from my side. I whimpered. "Percy, she'll be fine." Hazel said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, she's as tough as the bricks that hit Jason." Leo laughed. I smiled and Hazel giggled. Suddenly, the doors shuddered, as if an explosion had happened. Then, we waited. exactly 3 minutes later, the doors opened. Calista waved her sword at us and growled. "Who are you?!" I bit my lip. "I'm your brother, Percy. These two are your friends. Hazel and Leo." She lowered her sword, then came the others and her sword went up again. "Jason, Piper, Nico, Frank and Annabeth. These are also your friends." She nodded and sheathed her sword. Suddenly, a giant appeared.  
~ **LEO POV** ~  
Nico and Calista fell to the ground. "CALI!" Percy yelled at the same time Hazel yelled, "NICO!" Black smoked began to pour out of their mouths and their bodies jerked, as if it was hurting them. _No use. I am Clytius! You can not battle against me! I do not like these hosts. They resist too much. I'll try..._ My vision then went black and I saw the same happen to Annabeth.  
~ **HAZEL POV** ~  
"Percy, GO! Take Nico and Cali!" I called. "No. We'll fight. Or, I will." I turned and saw Calista up and with her sword out. "Take Nico, then come back for me." She said to Percy. "I'll be fine. Go." He ran off. Calista redied her sword and started to strike at Clytius. He just growled and swatted her away into the wall, where she lay still and motionless. Percy came running back and picked Calista up and ran off with her.  
~ **PERCY POV** ~  
I sat Calista in her bed and I examined her wounds. Nico had just woken up and was helping me with Ambrosia and Nectar. She had;  
a broken wrist  
a broken knee  
3 broken ribs  
bruised skull  
curses from the _Aria_  
and a massive welt at the back of her head. I whimpered along with her when Nico bandaged all her wounds. She fell asleep pretty much after. Then, began the nightmares.


	7. Part 1

Will be very, very short. Just a quick intro to each character. Proper chap up by end of the week.

~CALISTA BLOFIS POV~  
Look, I know demigods get nightmares, but come on life! This aint fair! Everything that happened was not right. I dreamt of my family.  
Paul and Sally, with their new baby girl-Ella-were all sleeping on the sofa. A monster, a Manticore, crawled its way into the living room. It pulled Paul off the couch and began to eat him. Limb by limb. I couldn't move or make a sound, I was forced to watch. The Manticore then moved onto Sally. This time, just bit into her chest, sending blood everywhere. Then, baby Ella. I couldn't stand it.. So, I screamed. So loud, the dream shattered. "See, daughter of mine." A voice spoke. "Gaia." I greeted. "This is what will happen if you do not join my side. I will see to it, personally." I shook my head. "Never." I snarled. Gaia smirked. "Have fun. I shall see you on the battle field, offspring." I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. "Cali!!! It's fine! You're out! You're safe!" I turned to see Percy with a worried expression. I turned into his embrace and sobbed. "It's fine. Mom's fine, Paul's fine. Ella's fine. You're fine. I'm fine. Everybody is ok." I slowly began calming down. "Chiron said there are some new demigods coming on board. We need to clean up, yeah?" I nodded and sniffed. "I hate my step-father." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Tartarus." I said, getting up. "He nodded. "Shoo. I need to change." He laughed. "This is my room." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked out and picked up my sword and dagger and put them into my belt loop. I walked out onto deck and saw 10 other demigods. "Hi." I said. A chorus of hi's and hello's rang out. "I'm Asteri Nyde daughter of Hephaestus."  
"I'm Melody Malie daughter of Apollo."  
"I'm Kania Petrova daughter of Hades."  
"I'm Asuki Kitsune daughter of Demeter."  
"I'm Sofia Foremost daughter of Hades."  
"I'm Angela Michaels daughter of Iris."  
"I'm Lexi Madds daughter of Apollo."  
"I'm Liliana Wright daughter of Posiedon."  
"I'm Michael Olsen son of Gaia."  
"I'm Nick Storm son of Aphrodite." I smiled and greeted them all. "So, Michael. You're a son of Gaia?" I asked him, trying to be threatening, and it worked. He gulped. "Uh... ye-yeah. Wh-Why?" I laughed. "No reason. Hi bro." As I was talking, Percy was talking to Lilianna, Leo was talking to Asteri and Nico was taking to Kania and Sofia. Going around, they all looked fairly happy. Especially Lilianna, who was big-I mean pregnant. "Hey, Liliana?" I said, walking over. "Yeah?" She replied, turning to me. Gods, she's beautiful. "Um.. Not to sound or be rude, please don't think so, but are you pregnant?" What??? I had to get the question off of my chest. "Yeah. She has the most inconvenient timing." I hugged her. "Congrats! Who's the dad?" She frowned. Well done Calista. (Slow clapping self) "Um... it was Luke Castellan but he died." I said I was sorry for her and asked if she could stay out of the war. She agreed 100%. I gave her my room to rest in while we were up-deck. Suddenly, there was a thump. Followed by a screech. Followed by padding. "This, daughter of mine, is what happens when you disobey mummy." Then the ship went black.


	8. Part 2

"OH MY GODS, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Currently, I was screaming at blackness. "HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?" A male voice screamed back. "Uh oh." A female voice whispered next to me. I [fumbled ](https://www.polyvore.com/calista/set?id=221805959)around for my anti-proof monster phone, courtesy of Leo. I turned it on and found flashlight and shone it around me. With a shock, I realised I was in a bedroom. "Hello?" I called. "Um... over here!" The same female voice responded. I shone my light that way and saw Liliana clutching her very swollen belly. "Uh... you ok?" I asked. "No. I-I think I'm in labour!" I gasped. "Oh-uh-oh-o-ok. Just... hang in there for a second while I looked around and see if anyone else is near." I said. "Ok. But, hurry." She said, wincing. I shone my light and saw a door, I poked my head out and saw nothing or heard nothing. I walked back into the room and shut the door. I turned around and saw Liliana leaning over, holding onto the bedpost and grunting. I rushed over and asked, "Is this normal? Sorry, I've never seen a baby birth before." Liliana laughed. "Yeah. But, I'm definitely in labour." She stood up. "You ok? Need anything?" I asked. "No. I'm fi-" Her face went red and I could tell this was another contraction.  
 **~STORY POV~**  
Liliana began to grunt and pant as she grabbed onto the bed frame. But, this time she swung her hips around at the same time. Calista willed for a glass of water and gave it to Liliana. "Thanks." She panted as she began another contraction. Calista wondered over to the wall and saw a light switch. She flicked it and her lights turned on. "Wanna sit down?" Liliana shook her head. "No. I need to keep moving." Liliana's face was red with sweat and drenched in sweat as had another contraction. Calista went to rub Liliana's (Lily) back but with a harsh glare, decided not to. On the next contraction, she dropped to all fours and began to move her hips frantically. Then, suddenly, she stopped. Calista passed her something raggy she found on the floor and Lilly wiped her face and sweat with it. "Gods, I'm never having a baby again." She growled, leaning against the bedpost. Calista laughed. "Wanna lay on the bed?" She asked. Then, Lily's face went red. "Uh-WAIT!" Calista screamed, which caused Lily to smile. "Here," Calista said, laying down a bed sheet. "Use this to give birth on. It'll keep in the fluids." Lily nodded and thanked her. Then, her body tensed up. "Um.. do what you need to do... I guess..." Lily smiled again and her body re-tensed. "Cali, get ready to grab my baby." Calista nodded and got behind Lily and cupped her hands, waiting for the baby. With a loud grunt-whimper from Lily, the baby slid out into Calista's waiting hands. "Lily, it's a girl! You've had a girl!" Calista whisper cheered, while she ripped the bedsheet to wrap around the baby.  
(QUICK AN, ANYTHING THAT'S UNDERLINED BELONS TO [www.wattpad.com/user/Ctyolene](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ctyolene) I TRIED TO CHANGE IT AS MUCH AS I COULD, BUT FULL CREDIT TO [Ctyolene.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ctyolene.) YOU SHOULD ALL READ THE WHOLE THING!)  
 **~CALISTA POV~**  
I handed Lily her baby girl, when all the lights flickered on. Strange. "I'm gonna call her [May](http://www.itsalwaysautumn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/newborn-baby-photos-in-hospital-DIY.jpg). May Wright. In honour of Luke's mom." I smiled. "That's sweet." Suddenly, everyone burst into the room. "What happened?" "You ok?" "What the Hades is that?!" That last question belonged to Leo. "Liliana just had her baby. _And_ I delivered it." I said, smugly. "Well done you, then. Maybe if me and Annabeth have a kid, you can help us then." Percy Joked. "Nah. I'm a one-hit-wonder." Everyone laughed. Then, there was scraping. "Shush!" I whispered as I concentrated to find any unknown life-forces. I saw 4 gryphons, 1 gorgon, 10 Stymphalian birds and 3 dracanae. I gulped. "Um... we have 4 gryphons, 1 gorgon, 10 Stymphalian birds and 3 dracanae. Outside." Percy rolled his eyes. "Wow, Gaia. Just wow. Cali, you stay here with Liliana and keep her and her baby safe with Piper, while we fight." I nodded. As did Piper. "Thanks Pipes."  
"Welcome. Don't die. Love you, oh watch out for bricks as well and mind your head." She said, turning to Jason. Everyone laughed and crept out of the room, just as I raised an earth wall to seal the door. "We just gotta wait. Pipes, fancy making an outfit for May?" Piper nodded and got to it. Then, it all went silent. "I'm gonna go and check." I said, and they both nodded. I looked around and saw lots of piles of dust. "It's all good." I called back, and they walked up on deck. "Hey, where's Percy?" I asked. "He got attacked by the golden birds. He's in the infirmary." Suddenly, I felt a blade against my neck. "Hello, Calissssta." It was Euryale. Then, I got pushed to the floor and I saw Jason behind her with a sword. "Oh, I wouldn't do that." Euryale chided. Jason stabbed her and she threw some liquid down my throat. Gorgon's blood. I screamed.  
 **~PERCY POV~**  
I hate Stymphalian birds. Annabeth said I was fine to get up and walk around. Suddenly, there was a female scream. "Was that Calista?" I asked, sitting up. My answer happened immediately. Cali was brought in and she was whimpering and writhing. I got next to her and grabbed her hand. "What happened?" I demanded. "Euryale put her blood in Calista." Jason explained. "No..." I whispered. Suddenly, Cali's back arched and she was covered in a golden light. I covered my eyes and gasped. When the light died, a new person was sat there. "What the hell happened? Why am I taller, WHAT?!" She screamed, looking down at herself.  
 **~CALISTA POV~**  
I looked down at myself and saw I had an hourglass. Big hips, small waist, small belly, big tits. What? It's a rhyme! I was taller as well. "That gorgon blood must've aged me to my proper age. I'm now [17](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/96/cf/3b/96cf3bd6f6a1b5dccf06159f5fdb6a81.jpg)!!"


	9. 8

~CALISTA POV~  
I sat up in bed and put on my everyday clothes before walking out. "Hey guys." I said, grabbing a cup, filling in with coffee and a plate, topping it with MCDONALDS pancakes and sausages. I got glared at. "What's up with you lot?" I asked, putting a pancake in my mouth.  
"You. And your new friends."  
"Who?" I asked. "That Asteri girl, Sophia, Nick and that Michael guy." I frowned. "What about 'em?" I stood up, folding my hands over my chest. "They left us. They betrayed us. As have you, apparently." I frowned at them. "Are you being serious? Come on! Percy! I wouldn't betray you! I'm your sister!" I said to my brother. "You are no sister of mine." He said, coldly. I covered my mouth in a sob and ran off, crying.  
~PERCY POV~  
"I'm such a bad brother. I made her cry." I said to myself. Annabeth rubbed my shoulders. "Nah your not. It's the others who did it." She said, pointedly. Jason, Piper and Leo looked down in shame. "But.... she said 'I'll convince them to join mothers cause!" Jason argued. "Yes, but... I was with her in her room during this conversation." Hazel said, and everyone turned to her. "It was her sister, Phoebe. Hera's daughter. She was trying to get the gods to join her mothers cause." I gaped at her. "Cali has a sister?" I said to her and Hazel nodded. "Cali told me the story. Just before Paul met Gaia, Hera wished for a decent man. He arrived at her palace. After......um....... 'doing the crime' She left him and he met Gaia. After Hera found out she was pregnant, she disappeared off the face of the earth to keep her baby safe." I sighed. "So, now, I have 2 sisters. One from an evil tirade and Gaia." Everyone snickered. "So funny, Perseus." An ice-cold voice spoke behind me. I tipped my head back over the chair and saw two girls, Cali and Phoebe. "Hi." I said. Suddenly, the other members of the 7 fell unconscious...... then they knocked me out.............................

PHOEBE---  
EYES AND FACE- www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/122441683593393740/  
HAIR- www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/332210909983195827/  
5FT 7


	10. 11 - Is Gaia being possessed? (Also moving to 3rd person pov)

"8 half-bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm, fire or Earth the world will fall,  
Earths new power birthed,  
To save or raze Olympus,  
Earth's final decision,  
Shall be Earth's death."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chiron just IMed the Argo II the newest prophecy. All eyes, whether it was on purpose or not, turned to Calista. All she did was shrug as if to say, 'Whelp. Nothing can be done about it.'  
"Cali, how're you not worried about this?" Leo asked, suddenly feeling protective. "You can't deny a prophecy, Leo. I either save or destroy Olympus. Hopefully the former."   
"Ok, from now on, someone needs to protect Cali. I can sense several beings onboard whispering Calista." Piper announced. Cali's eyes went gold, then green again. "Well done, daughter of Aphrodite."   
"Gaia." The 7 growled.  
"Yes, it is I. She is my daughter, my only legacy. She will obey me and she will follow in my footpath. Even if it kills her." Cali's eyes went gold once more, then green. "So... sounds fun. Lets get moving."  
~  
~PERCY~  
"But, mother. Why must you do this? Why destroy Olympus?" Percy stopped against the door and listened. "I have no choice, he's possessing me! Help me, i cant stop him any longer, he will prevail, he's t-..."  
"Who's possessing you mother?!"  
"Nobody my dear, it was something behind me. My child, they do nothing but crave power. Lest of all, the ruined my earth. My body. They've poisoned the waters, destroyed forests... and the gods do nothing about it. Please, Calista. Join me. Stop them from killing me." Gaia's voice changed, from more panicked, to more stern. It was as if somebody possessed her... She must be faking it. "I know, mom. I actually hurt when somebody drops litter or burns the trees or pollutes the oceans, I feel it to! But that isn't the gods fault!" Speaking of it, why, when Gaia possessed Cali, did her eyes go gold, weren't Gaia's brown? Not waiting to hear anymore, Percy ran to Annabeth. He told her everything. "Oh my gods, Percy. How many titans, gods, giants, any type of deity, do you know that have gold eyes?" Percy thought about it.

"Kronos."

OK, I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT, IT'S JUST A FILLER! I PROMICE I'LL GET A BETTER CHAP UP SOON! IT'S JUST I'M TAKING SOME GCSE'S AND THEY'RE A PAIN IN THE ARSE! 

PLEASE STAY WITH IT!


	11. 12 - The Bitch lives (I’m sorry it took so long, but no AN, just the chapter straight up)

“No, there’s no way. I killed him years ago, and it takes a titan centuries to reform!” Percy exclaimed, pulling at his hair. The fight with Kronos wasn’t fun. They lost way too many friends, and way too many innocent lives were taken. “It has to be… unless it’s a minor one that we don’t know about?” Annabeth asked. “I don’t know, wise girl. Maybe… maybe we ask Cali. She must know.” Percy tried. “Or maybe she doesn’t. Think Percy… in her eyes, her mom’s doing nothing wrong, and nothing is out of the ordinary to her. If you ask her, she’ll get suspicious and god knows what she’ll do after.” Annabeth countered. Percy sighed. “I wish I could find out. I’d like just 5 years without a world problem that I have to deal with.” He flopped onto the couch, tired. Annabeth’s heart clenched painfully. Sure, she was normally helping him, but all she did was plan. She wasn’t often used for the fighting: that was normally for those who could actually fight, such as Thalia, Percy, Nico, kids of Apollo and Ares. But poor Percy. 

Annabeth gently sat down next to him, sighing. “Well, someone has to do it. And I sure as hell wouldn’t want anyone else doing it. I trust you with my life,” She tried to reassure. A small smile ghosted across his face, and that was enough for now.

~

~Cali~

Talking with her mom had really rattled her cage. Sure, she’d never really met the woman, but in her 2 year coma, she’d frequently talked with her. Plus, while she was in Tartarus, Gaia made sure she came out mostly ok. Calista really didn’t know what everyone’s problem with her mom was. Sure, she was the literal Earth, and could destroy it with a click of her fingers, but any powerful deity had that ability. Maybe not Aphrodite or Athena physically, but they could sure wreck it mentally… that made more sense in her head.

Calista sighed deeply as she dropped onto her bed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She rubbed her eyes hard enough to make those weird zig zag line things appear. Deciding she could do with a snack, Cali left her room and wondered towards the kitchen. 

She rummaged around in the cupboards for some light food. “Does nobody have any biscuits around here?” She muttered out loud. “Try 3rd cupboard from the bottom,” Someone spoke from behind her. Calista yelped and whirled around, but sighed angrily when she saw Percy leaning against the door, his trademark smirk on his face. Calista rolled her eyes and pulled her dagger out of her pocket. She pointed it into his direction with a glare. “I will wipe that smirk off of your damn face if you do that again.” All he did was snort. Cali bit her lip and put the dagger away again. She reached down to the 3rd cupboard and found some jam and cream biscuits, tearing into them quickly. “So, where are we now?” Cali asked, spraying crumbs. “I kinda wanted to ask you something first,” Percy began, speaking slowly. Calista frowned, but didn’t slow her eating. “Ok…?” She asked. Percy rubbed a hand across his neck. “Annabeth’s said it’s not a great idea to ask you though… can we go somewhere private?” Calista shrugged. “Probably wants you to make sure I’m not gonna kill and of ya’ll in your sleep or sumin. We can go to my room. I’ve sound proofed it now, only children of the Earth can hear through.” She said, beginning to walk away. She could feel Percy follow her, somewhat hesitant. 

~

“So whats up?” She asked, dropping back onto her bed, feeling her feet sigh at the pressure relief. “Uh… why were you talking to your mom earlier?” He asked. “Because she called. Contrary to what ya’ll think, she’s not a bad person… at least not to me.” Percy played with riptide, in pen form. “Ok… does she sound… different to you? In any way?” He then asked. Calista thought hard. “Come to think of it, she’s defiantly changed how she speaks to me recently. Why, what’re you thinking?” She asked. “Well, when you were possessed, your eyes went gold, but Gaia’s are either brown or bright green.” Calista hummed, but not properly speaking. “Have you ever heard of Kronos?” Percy asked. The question jolted Cali’s thoughts. “Uh… I think so. My half-bro, right?” She asked. Percy nodded slowly. “The time dude?” She asked again, memories beginning to come back. “Yeah, him.” Cali’s lips formed into a sneer. “Yeah, I know the guy. He tried to make my experience in Tartarus even worse than it was.” Percy’s eyes darkened slightly at the mention of her trip to Tartarus. “Yeah… his eyes are gold. When he possessed a good friend of ours, his eyes turned gold as well… I think Kronos might be controlling Gaia."


End file.
